


Take Me To Your Moirail's Hive

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sadstuck, it ends happy, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you nearly trip over one of your heroes, there are so many ways it can go wrong. So tell me the probability that it goes <i>right</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To Your Moirail's Hive

**Author's Note:**

> _Take me to your best friend's house_   
>  _Go around this roundabout_   
>  _— Tongue Tied, Grouplove_

1 stumbled 1nto one of my greatest heroes ever moments after a spectacularly bad dec1s1on.

 

1mag1ne: You've just walked R1GHT out of the dream-memory-whatever th1ng, where1n you k1ll your ex-matespr1t 1n the cold blood (haha, good one, me), then proceed to fl1t your fa1ry ass off to get murdered by an ev1l seab1tch.

That one memory-th1ng where she r1ps out your w1ngs and snaps off your horns. And 1t _st1ll_ hurts less than k1ll1ng your matespr1t d1d.

  
So you stumble out of that godsdamned dayterror factory, and tr1p over yourself. R1ght 1nto the arms of the Lusus-Troll herself. The Jadeblooded One, the F1rst Mother. The Dolo-freak1ng-rosa. The troll who stole a mutant-blooded wr1ggler from the caverns, the troll who def1ed the Empress, the caretaker of the _S1gnless_.

 

Yeah. Th1s wasn't go1ng to be my n1ght.

 

 

1t m1ght not have been so bad 1f 1 hadn't been shak1ng and st1ll cerulean-sta1ned. Actually, 1 never could tell 1f the cold had come from the shock, the pa1n, the temperature of the sea-b1tch's h1ve...wa1t, 1'm wander1ng, back to the present. Where 1'm st1ll stand1ng 1n front of the 1mmacul—

Her clothes were covered 1n green. There was a hole through her chest, and the scars of slavery around her throat.  


She ra1sed an eyebrow and looked me over, as 1f we had met at some h1ghblood function. "Feeling Prone To Introspection Tonight?"  


"Uh...pardon?" Well, fuck. There goes that f1rst 1mpression.  


Her expres1ion d1dn't change 1n the slightest, but she offered me a hand up. "Judging By The Stains And Injuries, I Assume You Were Visting The Memory Of Your Death."  


1 flushed and scrambled to my feet. "1 guess you could say that. 1 kind of lost my tra1n of thought and wound up there." The Dolorosa nodded at that, and 1 relaxed, feel1ng l1ke 1'd passed some sort of test. _Stars and spaces,_ 1 thought, _even the H1ghbloods weren't as confus1ng as that._  


The sta1ns were slowly fad1ng out of her dress. 1f 1'd dared to look at the empty space 1n her chest, 1t would have been clos1ng too. 1 could already feel my own w1ngs aga1n, and the heavy we1ght of my horns. As my w1ngs flared out beh1nd me, 1 saw her eyes w1den sl1ghtly. "Ah. That Explains More Than It Doesn't." Th1s t1me, she sm1led, qu1ck and qu1et, and 1t felt l1ke, l1ke the f1rst breeze of the n1ght. Or a fresh thermal, that could take me to the stars. "It Was A Pleasure Meeting You, Summoner. Travel Well."  


1 stood there, th1nkpan-blanked. She knew my _name_. The Sorrowful One knew my _name_. Then 1 real1zed that the f1rst real troll 1'd seen 1n ages was  _walk1ng away._  


Oh, yeah, sure. Th1s place full of trolls 1 knew. But they felt about as real as pa1nt on paper, noth1ng more than old memor1es. The Dolorosa had a d1fferent feel to her, a k1nd of l1fe 1 hadn't felt s1nce...well, s1nce 1 d1ed.  


1 turned and ran after her.  


"Wa1t!"  


She kept walk1ng. "You Want Me To Wait? Tell Me, Why Should I Wait For You, Little Rebel? You Are The One Who Rose Up In My Son's Name, The One Who Made A Mockery Of His Ideals."  


1t's a testament to how long 1'd been rel1v1ng my memor1es that 1 d1dn't attack her for that. 1'd gone after h1ghbloods for say1ng less. "Then TELL me what 1 d1dn't understand. 1 can only learn more, r1ght?" She paused for the barest second, and 1 nearly growled 1n frustrat1on. "Please. You're the only real troll 1've seen for _sweeps_. You're one of my _heroes_!"  


A sound that some trolls _m1ght_ have called a snort came from her d1rect1on, but she f1nally turned around. "I Am Hardly A Hero, You Know. The Most Heroic Thing I Ever Did Was Probably The Ablution Block Training."  


"Look, 1 know who you are. What you d1d." 1 paused for a second. "1 read whatever 1 could f1nd. 1t wasn't much, but 1 tr1ed. And we were mak1ng 1t work!"  


"Yes. Because You Patterned Yourself After The Highbloods. You Fought Violence With Violence." Her vo1ce had a sad tone to 1t, almost l1ke she p1t1ed me for someth1ng 1 d1dn't understand. "There Was No Point In Defeating Them If We Were Simply To Become Like Them."  


Sweeps of only the company of your own m1nd can do a lot to a troll. "Then teach me. Please."  


The Dolorosa looked me over aga1n, then looked up at the sky, as 1f she were ask1ng for pat1ence. 1 wondered 1f she'd had to do that often, when she was al1ve. Then she sat down, clos1ng her eyes, and began to rec1te. "Lesson Number One. We Are All Equal Under The Sky, And On The Earth."  


Sweeps and sweeps of wander1ng 1n c1rcles. 1 had always been cur1ous about her. Out of all the four rebels, she was ment1oned the least, as 1f her part 1n the story was only 1mportant for the beg1nn1ng, as 1f her death was only added for an end. 1 wondered 1f she had been lonely, alone on the sea w1th only her memor1es to hold on to.  


After sweeps and sweeps, 1 was st1ll cur1ous. And hell, after all those sweeps, maybe 1 could relate.   


**Author's Note:**

> _Take me to your best friend's house_   
>  _I loved you then and I love you now_   
>  _— Tongue Tied, Grouplove_


End file.
